1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthopedic braces and more particularly pertains to a new and improved knee joint for an orthopedic brace which permits relative pivotal movement and fixed positioning between upper and lower leg support members and the knee joint, thereby to selectively stretch various leg muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that persons needing and using orthopedic leg braces usually do not possess sufficient muscular strength and control to hold the braced legs rigid and straight in a weight supporting capacity while walking. In this respect, considerable attention has been directed to developing leg braces having pivotal knee joints with locks that prevent such pivotable movement whenever the weight of the user is placed on the braced leg. However, these prior art devices have usually been quite complicated in structure and in many cases, they have proven to be inefficient and unreliable. Additionally, those of a complicated structure are subject to frequent malfunction and excessive wear, in addition to being relatively expensive to produce and difficult to put on and take off of a leg.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,632,440, issued to Hauser et al. on Mar. 24, 1953, discloses a leg brace joint and lock which comprises a thigh section and a leg section, each being reinforced with a suitable number of bands encircling the thigh and leg of a user. The thigh and leg sections are interconnected by a double joint which follows the normal bending action of the knee joint of the leg, while control of relative movement between the brace sections is effected by the provision of various types of locking instrumentalities fixedly locatable in predetermined positions, thereby to effect a desired control of the double joint. However, the construction of the Hauser et al. device is quite complicated, and no simple and efficient means is provided for changing the pivotal movement between the upper and lower leg sections relative to the knee joint. Accordingly, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved orthopedic leg braces which employ adjustable knee joints in a manner whereby a user can quickly and easily alter the relative pivotal movement and positioning between upper and lower leg brace sections and the knee joint associated therewith. In this connection, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.